Worldwide
|} '''Worldwide - '''Пятый трек из альбома BTR. Клип был показан в серии "Вперёд - к разрыву". Премьера официального клипа была 17 июня 2011 на канале Никелодеон. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300px В сериале Кендалл не поет эту песню соло, но эта песня отражает его борьбу за их с Джо отношения. Слава препятствует их встречам, но все же они пытаются проводить как можно больше времени вместе. Создается впечатление, что это вторая часть "Вперёд - к балладе", когда Гриффин потребовал медленную балладу со словом "детка", что, в принципе, подходит к песне Worldwide. Слова thumb|250px thumb|250pxthumb|250px thumb|250px thumb|250px thumb|250pxthumb|250pxWait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day? Cause I have been missingyou by my side, yeah Did I awake you out of your dream I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep You calm me down There's something bout the sound of your voice I-I-I-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem) Soon we'll be together We'll pick up right where we left off Paris, London, Tokyo, There's just one thing that I gotta do (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) Not gonna let me take another goodbye Babe, it won't be long You're the one that I'm waiting on (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide (Girl I'll be thinking about you) Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name But don't you worry, cause you have my heart It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city Just get up and go The show must go on so I need you to be strong I-I-I-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem) Soon we'll be together We'll pick up right where we left off Paris, London, Tokyo, There's just one thing that I gotta do (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) Not gonna let me take another goodbye Babe, it won't be long You're the one that I'm waiting on (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide (Girl I'll be thinking about you) Oh Wherever the wind blows me You're still the one and only girl on my mind No, there ain't no one better (worldwide) So always remember (worldwide) Always remember, girl you're mine Paris, London, Tokyo, There's just one thing that I gotta do (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) Not gonna let me take another goodbye Babe, it won't be long You're the one that I'm waiting on (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide (Girl I'll be thinking about you) (Worldwide) Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name But don't you worry Cause you have my heart Перевод Стой, пока ничего не говори, Как прошел день? Ведь я скучал По тебе здесь. Я тебя разбудил? Прости, но мне спится. Ты даришь мне покой, И что-то в голосе есть. Я, я, я, я точно, точно (не так далек, как казалось). Ты нужна мне срочно... И мы будем вместе всегда. Париж, Лондон, Токио... Я должен сделать лишь одно: Алло? Уложить тебя спать, позвонив. Алло? Уложить тебя спать. Я не вынесу прощаний больше. Я так долго ждал! Ты та, которую я так искал. Алло? Уложу тебя спать, позвонив. И о тебе я буду думать везде, везде, везде. И о тебе я буду думать везде, везде, везде. Я о тебе буду думать везде... Знай, что я встречу миллион красавиц, Знающих меня, Но не волнуйся, Ведь я только твой. Нет, не легко ехать из города в город - Проснулся и вперед! Просто будь сильной, Мы выдержим всё. Я, я, я, я точно, точно (не так далек, как казалось). Ты нужна мне срочно... И мы будем вместе всегда. Париж, Лондон, Токио... Я должен сделать лишь одно: Алло? Уложить тебя спать, позвонив. Алло? Уложить тебя спать. Я не вынесу прощаний больше. Я так долго ждал! Ты та, которую я так искал. Алло? Уложу тебя спать, позвонив. И о тебе я буду думать везде, везде, везде. И о тебе я буду думать везде, везде, везде. Я о тебе буду думать везде... О, везде где бы я ни был, Ты будешь единственной девчонкой в мыслях у меня. Но этот мир огромен (Везде) Так что ты запомни (Везде) Всегда помни, ты - моя. Париж, Лондон, Токио... Я должен сделать лишь одно: Алло? Уложить тебя спать, позвонив. Алло? Уложить тебя спать. Я не вынесу прощаний больше. Я так долго ждал! Ты та, которую я так искал. Алло? Уложу тебя спать, позвонив. И о тебе я буду думать везде, везде, везде. И о тебе я буду думать везде, везде, везде. Я о тебе буду думать везде... Знай, что я встречу миллион красавиц, Знающих меня, Но не волнуйся, Ведь я только твой.